SM Magistrate Meeting - Jan 39 LC
=Meeting Agenda= 9:00 - 11:00 pm, January 26, 39 L.C. Isle of Quel'Danas =Attendees= ---- =Agenda= ---- *Helping our Merchants *Love is in the Air *Minister of War position *Suncrest’s Return from the Warfront *Opening of new Divisions **Division of Faith **Division of Finances **Division of Culture **Division of Foreign Affairs *Education and Welfare have been separated *Military and Diplomacy have been separated *Starting Ministers **Announcement of Minister in the Division of Faith **Announcement of Minister in the Division of Culture *Military Division and Foreign Affairs **Diplomacy is being separated into Division of Foreign Affairs **Embassies created will be done under this Division *Future of Laws and Voting *Establishment of how to proceed on the Laws of Silvermoon =Meeting Minutes= ---- Helping our Merchants :More sign-ups are needed for the events. Spreading the word of the event should help increase this. Event is December 15th at 8. Love is in the Air :February 9th and 10th with a transmog contest, couple’s 1d20’s, cooking contest and pet battles. There will also be a date auction. Starfall Village, Winterspring. Minister of War position :The temporary position has been cleared and will remain empty unless Moranai sees fit to fill it. Suncrest’s Plan upon return from Warfront :Upon Suncrests return from, he will be working on repurposing Ghostlands Opening of new divisions :In order to spread our influence and seek those who wish to further help Quel’Thalas, we have opened several divisions in need of immediate care; ::Division of Faith ::Division of Finances ::Division of Culture ::Division of Foreign Affairs :To help separate things a bit more, Education and Welfare are now two separate divisions Military and Diplomacy are also two separate departments where diplomacy is referred to as Foreign Affairs Starting Ministers :Division of Faith will be spearheaded by Braeira Tiderunner. She has shown her ability to lead without bias and work well with others. :Division of Culture will be spearheaded by Luneth Dawnseeker. Luneth has shown countless times that he is a man of the people. Leading the members of Ashes of Al’ar and the Fellowship of the Phoenix, he also runs the Silvermoon City marketplace and the monthly pilgrimage to the Sunwell. Military Division and Foreign Affairs :The Military division had been split into Military and Diplomacy, however, we have opened up the Division of Foreign Affairs to separate it from the Military Department. Until it has a permanent Minister to oversee the department, Moranai Sunstrike will be the go-to for inquiries and concerns. Future of Laws and Voting on them :The Laws of Silvermoon tend to go without being in writing and we’d like to change this. Any member of the Magistrate may propose a bill and separate meetings will be held for these specifically. At this, discussions of the bill or bills to be had will be had and voting to pass or deny the bill will take place. Cleaning up Deatholme :Luneth Dawnseeker and those who seek to help will be working on cleaning up Deatholme after the blight that was poured onto its grounds by Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow. Fellowship of the Phoenix Request :The Fellowship of the Phoenix seeks aid from those adept in possibly removing shadowmagics from a person’s body Choir of the Light :Braeira will be continuing the Choir of the Light within the Nameless Chapel for all those who wish to aid and seek guidance within the bound so the Light Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Minutes Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:Documents Category:Minutes